True Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Luke and Emma have been dating for a month, and it's getting on Zuri's nerves. Why? Because she's in love herself, she just can't admit it.
1. Chapter 1

True Love

**So, I noticed there were no ZurixRavi stories, so I will be the one to write the first! It also has a side dose of LukexEmma! Luke and Emma have been dating for about a month, just FYI.**

**I don't own Jessie, and never will. If I did, Luke and Emma would've been in love in the very first episode!**

Zuri awoke on a Saturday morning, and immediately got out of bed.

She got dressed and ran downstairs to see her family, nanny, and Bertram already awake. They were eating chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey! How come no one thought to tell ME we were having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" she whined.

"You were asleep. The last time I woke you up early, you nearly ate my hand" Jessie said.

"That was the worst mistake of my life" Zuri said, as she peered on the platter and discovered there were no more pancakes left. This caused everyone to laugh.

"Here, Zuri. You may have mine, I am already full" Ravi said, holding out his plate to his adopted sister.

"Are you sure?" Zuri asked.

"Of course" Ravi said reassuringly. He was already putting whipped cream on the top, as he knew she loved.

"Well, okay" Zuri said nervously. She took the plate and began to eat.

"Oh, Luke" Emma teased, holding out a starwberry to her brother/boyfriend. Luke grinned. He took a bite of the fruit while it was still in her hand, causing Emma to giggle.

"You guys promised you wouldn't be mushy while I was around!" Zuri whined, effectively breaking the beautiful moment.

"We promised we wouldn't _kiss_ while we were around you" Luke pointed out. Leave it to Luke to find a loophole.

"Yep. If you don't like this, then go eat somewhere else" Emma agreed. Zuri took her up on that offer, and took her plate to the TV tray in the living room.

_'Why do they do that? Even after I told Emma how I felt about Ravi, she still makes me feel bad by being mushy. Maybe I should tell Luke...' _she thought as she sat down, but shook her head. Luke and Ravi told each other everything, meaning he would tell Ravi in a heartbeat. She'd just have to deal with Luke and Emma being mushy, and making her feel like she was weak.

"I hate this..." she muttered.

"Hate what?" a voice said, making her jump. She turned around, and saw Ravi standing there.

"Oh, hey Ravi. Um, I hate that... I like someone. And whenever Luke and Emma act mushy, it makes me feel like I'm weak, because I can't tell him" Zuri explained.

"Who is it?" Ravi asked, taking a seat next to her. Zuri blushed.

"Um..." she said, not sure if she should tell him or not.

"I-I can't tell you" she said finally. Before Ravi could interrogate her, she rushed upstairs to her room, locked the door, and cried.

**Poor Zuri! Oh btw, they're older in this story. I'm not sure of their ages, so let's say:**

**Zuri = 12**

**Emma = 16**

**Luke = 14**

**Ravi = 13**

**Jessie = 25**

**Since Bertram doesn't play a big part in this story, except humor, I won't list his age... Plus I'm not sure what age he is in show. At least with the others I can estimate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**To LaineRoss NLI: Thanks...?**

**To Brooke: I have the new chapter right here! :)**

**If I owned Jessie, would I put my stuff here, or on TV?**

Half an hour after Zuri locked herself in her room, she was still in there. She had stopped crying, however.

Just as Zuri was contemplating going downstairs, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"It's Jessie" said a voice. Zuri relaxed. If it had been Ravi, she probably would have freaked out.

"You can come in" she said. Jessie opened the door and walked in. Her jaw dropped when she saw Zuri's saddened state. She quickly ran to the twelve year old.

"Zuri, what's wrong!" she demanded softly. Zuri sighed sadly, deciding Jessie would be a goo person to tell.

"It's Ravi... I'm in love with him" she said, so quietly Jessie wouldn't have heard if she wasn't sitting right next to her.

"Really?" Jessie said, shocked. Zuri nodded, and sniffled.

"It's okay, Zuri. I'm not mad. If I wasn't mad when Luke and Emma got together, I certainly won't be mad because you love Ravi" Jessie said, smiling now.

"Th-thanks Jessie... How do I tell him, though?" Zuri asked quietly. Jessie thought a moment.

"Just do it... But kiss him first, and see if he kisses back. If he doesn't, he may be shocked. If he does, he either likes you, or he's being polite. Usually he likes you" she explained finally. Zuri thought a moment.

_'I guess if he rejects me I'd like to get at least one kiss in...'_ she thought.

"Okay" she said. She stood up, and ran downstairs to see Ravi waiting for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, standing up. Zuri nodded.

_'Now or never...'_ Zuri thought, unknown to her Ravi was thinking the same.

"I have to tell you something, Zuri" Ravi stated.

"Alright, but first I have to _do _something... And then tell you something" Zuri said.

"What is it?" Ravi asked.

"This" Zuri said simply. Before Ravi could ask what 'this' was, Zuri had her lips on his.

***Giggles* What does Ravi have to say? Leave what YOU think it is in a review! Also tell me if I should have the parents know about Luke and Emma's relationship, or not in the next chapter.**


End file.
